A vehicle to assist walking for assisting a person with disabled legs to walk is known. Such a vehicle to assist walking is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-39007. The vehicle to assist walking disclosed in this publication comprises an upper frame which extends rearwards from the front side of the user to the lateral sides thereof, a lower frame which extends rearwards from the front side of the user to the lateral sides thereof, and connecting frames which connect the upper and lower frames. Front wheels are mounted on the lower frame at the front area thereof, and rear wheels are mounted on the upper frame at the rear area thereof. The user can stand within a space surrounded by the upper and lower frames and walk while user's body is supported by the upper frame.
The user uses such a vehicle to assist walking to move to a destination or for rehabilitation. During walking, the user may become exhausted and thus need to take a rest without using the user's legs even if the user uses the vehicle to assist walking since the user's legs are disabled. In this case, in consideration of the relief of the user during walking, it is preferable to be able to rest on the vehicle to assist walking. In the vehicle to assist walking disclosed in the above mentioned publication, however, the user cannot rest without using the user's legs.
Further, it is preferable to use the vehicle to assist walking as a support for the body of the user when the user has arrived at a destination using the vehicle to assist walking. That is, it is preferable that the vehicle to assist walking can be used as a support for the body of the user in addition to being used as a walking assistant. For example, it is very convenient for the user to use the vehicle to assist walking to move to a restroom, and to use the vehicle to assist walking as a support for the body of the user when the user arrives at a restroom.
In view of these situations, a first object of the invention is to allow the user to rest without using the user's legs when the user becomes exhausted when the user uses the vehicle to assist walking. Further, a second object of the invention is to allow the user to use the vehicle to assist walking as a support for the body of the user when the user arrives at a restroom.